As Draco and Elizabeth Grow Up
by faxondancer3
Summary: Sequel to When Klaine Got Sick.  introduces important/ fun moments in the lives of klaine as they watch their children grow up and become their own person.
1. I want to be just like daddy blaine

This is sort of a sequel to my story When Klaine got Sick, but at the same time, it isn't, because it includes events that didn't happen in that story, so if you get confused as to why something from the actual show is mentioned, that's way. and each chapter will just be different times when Draco and/ or Elizabeth have different cute moments or are going through a tough situation.

* * *

><p>As Kurt opened the door to his house, he set his son down and called Blaine's and Elizabeth's names. He and Draco had gone over to his parent's house for a little while to visit for a little while. As Kurt was setting the pie that he brought over for Carole and his dad, Draco had been climbing on the couch in the living room as Burt watched him. Not too soon after was when he fell. As Kurt walked into the living room, his son was behind the couch, screaming and holding onto his head as Burt was trying to see what happened. The two men were able to rush Draco to the car and brought him to the hospital, where Carole worked. As Burt drove, Kurt held a towel to Draco's head, where a slit above his eye had opened and would need stitches.<p>

After Draco had been all stitched up, he and Kurt and gone down to the gift shop, where they found the eye patch. Draco insisted that he needed an eye patch, so he could be just like his daddy. Draco had been looking at a photo album with Burt before he fell and just happened to see a picture of his daddy Blaine with an eye patch over his eye.

Draco went running to find his daddy Blaine and soon came back holding Elizabeth's hand. He was talking a mile a minute, trying to explain what happened to his twin as he pointed to his eye. Soon after, Blaine came through the doorway of the kitchen, into their living room. Blaine took a look at Draco's eye and noticed a black eye patch over his eye.

"Kurt, why does Draco have an eye patch over his eye?" Blaine asked as he walked over to his husband. "What happened?"

"Well, someone, your son, just happened to inherit your need to climb all over furniture and fell off the back of Dad's couch when we were visiting. He also just happened to see the photo of you with an eye patch on, so when we saw the eye patch in the gift shop at the hospital, he insisted that he needed an eye patch because he wanted to be just like his daddy Blaine. And of course, I couldn't deny him the chance to be like his daddy, so I bought it for him," Kurt said.

"I do not have a need to climb on furniture!" Blaine exclaimed. "And why didn't you call me?"

"Yes, you do have a need to climb on furniture. I don't think I ever saw a time where you weren't climbing on furniture while you were singing during your warbler days," Kurt said. "And Draco wanted to surprise you with the eye patch, so I let him. All we have to do is have Carole look at the stitches in a few days and then they should fall out soon after that."

"Fine, I like climbing on furniture," Blaine admitted. "But he does look pretty cute with that eye patch on."

"He sure does," Kurt said with a smile. As he looked at his son, he thought he was looking at the spitting image of his husband at the age of three. Draco had obviously inherited Blaine's crazy head of curls, which looked ever so cute on the little tike.

"Daddy Blaine, look at me! Don't I look just like you? When I grow up I want to be just like you," Draco said as he came running to Blaine. Blaine scooped his son up into his arms and gave him a quick hug. At the same time, Elizabeth ran over to Kurt, throwing her arms around her daddy and holding on tight. Since they were little, Draco had always found comfort in Blaine while Elizabeth found comfort with Kurt. The twins loved their daddy's with all their hearts but when they happened to be sad or sick, they would always come running to the one that held their comfort.

As Blaine sat down on the couch and put Draco on his knee, he said, "Really, you want to be just like me? There are so many better ways that you can spend your life instead of being like your old man. I'm boring."

"No, daddy Blaine, you're not boring, you're amazing and I want to be just like you when I grow up," Draco said with excitement in his voice. "I want to grow up and marry a prince just like you daddy, and then I want to live in the land of unicorns and rainbows."

Both Blaine and Kurt were surprised about Draco's statement, obviously he had learned about unicorns and rainbows from Brittany, but other while, this was the first time that Draco had expressed just how much he wanted to be like his fathers. They weren't really sure if Draco would take after them or not, but they kind of hoped that he would. Even though he didn't know it, Blaine and Kurt were proud of their son, especially that he knew what he wanted at such a young age without realizes what it really meant.

"Well, as long as you're happy, we don't care what you do. As long as you're safe, healthy and happy, you can be anyone you want to be," Blaine said as he smiled down at his son.

"Well, right now I also want to be a pirate with you!" Draco said with a little more excitement. "Do you think you can be a pirate with me so that we can go save Daddy Kurt and Elizabeth?"

"I didn't think they needed saving, but sure, I just need to go find my eye patch. Does that sound good buddy?" Blaine responded.

Draco nodded his head yes while he said, "Yes daddy, hurry back, they're in danger and we need to save them!"

As Blaine got up, he saw that Kurt was laughing over on the other couch and Elizabeth too was starting to giggle as Draco became even more excited. Blaine couldn't believe how happy he was. He had a husband that he loved and had been married to for four years. He had two amazing children who made his day even better each time they smiled or did anything cute. And yet, he was only twenty years old and already had a family that meant the world to him.

* * *

><p>i know it's been a long time since i updated anything on here, but i've actually found time to start writing agian. I don't know if i will finish my other stories but i'll be trying to update this new one. And the idea from this story actually came from my brother, who fell and hit his head while jumping on a bed and had to get stitches above his eye. which made me think that it would be cute to see klaine's son with an eye patch and wanting to be just like blaine.<p> 


	2. A Movie, A Wedding and A Baby

It has been a while since i've thought about this story, but today i all of a sudden came up with cute idea to use.

* * *

><p>A week later, Kurt and Blaine were standing in their kitchen, making dinner for their family of food. Actually, correct that, Kurt was making dinner, Blaine was trying to distract his husband. Kurt had told him that whenever he was cooking, that Blaine would either have to just sit back and watch or go do something else. Well, today, instead of just watching like he normally did, Blaine was eager for the day to be over and the night to start, where he could have his husband all to himself. So far, he had tried every possible approach that he could make. From asking to put the kids to bed early, to bringing the kids over to Burt and Carole for the night, to having Burt and Carole come over and watch them so that he could bring his husband out, but nothing seemed to work.<p>

Getting frustrated with Blaine, Kurt turned around and said, "No, we are not bringing them anywhere nor will anyone being coming here. They will go to bed at the normal time. Now can you please go find them and bring them in for dinner?"

Not wanting to drift further on Kurt's bad side, Blaine said, "Sure sweetie." With that said, he gave his husband a quick kiss to the lips, seeing as how they were still facing each other, and left to find his children.

Draco was the first he happened to find. He was snuggled up on the sofa watching the Sound of Music on the TV. Blaine smiled as he watched his son. Draco may look like the miniature version of himself, but when it came to what shows or movies to watch, he was just like his daddy Kurt. This just happened to be one of the many times that he had walked in to find his son watching this movie.

"He buddy," Blaine said as he approached his song. "Dinner's almost ready, so why don't you go ask daddy Kurt if he needs help setting the table,"

Draco turned around and smiled up at his daddy and said, "Ok, but can I watch the Sound of Music after dinner? It was just getting to the good part, daddy."

"You may watch it after you finish your dinner, but right now, you need to go help daddy Kurt while I go find your sister," Blaine said as he paused the movie.

After watching his son run out of the room, he made his way deeper into the house, down the hall, to the last door on the right, where he almost knew that his daughter would be busy playing. And sure enough, there she was, playing with her Barbie's. But as he got a closer look, he noticed that they weren't Barbie's, they were Draco's Power Rangers dressed in Barbie clothes. He noticed that there were four of them, three of which were wearing suits. The fourth was wearing a white dress.

As she heard the noise of the door opening, she turned around to find her daddy Blaine watching her.

"Look, daddy Blaine, Draco's Power Ranger's are getting married!" She said with excitement and a smile on her face. Pointing her fingers to each one, she said, "This one, with the pretty white dress is me. The one next to me is my prince charming, who I'm going to marry some day and be happy. Then the one next to me on my other side is Draco. And his prince charming is next to him. We're all getting married and living happily ever after, just like all of the Disney characters."

"Wow, honey, that's amazing. What made you think of this?" Blaine asked in shock. He knew that his son had realized that he wanted a prince charming instead of a princess, but he hadn't realized that Elizabeth knew that Draco wanted a prince charming.

"Well, Grandpa was telling me the other day about how daddy Kurt used to marry his Power Ranger's, and I really liked that idea, so instead of using my Barbie dolls like I usually do, I grabbed Draco's Power Rangers, since he doesn't really like to play with them a lot and decided that I wanted to do the same as daddy Kurt did, marry the Power Rangers," She said.

"That's fantastic honey; I just want to ask one more question. Are they happy?" He said as he smiled down at his daughter.

"Yes, they are very happy. Almost as happy as you and daddy Kurt always are. No one can ever be happier than you and daddy Kurt," she said with a determined face.

"I'm glad. Now why don't you let them sleep while we go eat dinner?" Blaine asked.

"Ok, daddy Blaine," she replied.

After putting each and every Power Ranger to bed, she took her daddy's hand and led him into the kitchen where Kurt was just finishing putting the food on the table while Draco sat up in his seat. With that, they had a wonderful dinner.

Later on, right after the kids went to bed, Blaine dragged his husband into their bedroom, while shutting and locking the door before he shoved his beautiful husband down on the bed. With a smile on his face, he climbed a top of him and placed a very needy while also passionate kiss on his husband's lips. After responding to the kiss, with almost as much passion, Kurt pushed his husband up a little and asked, "Babe, what is the rush? We have all night to ourselves."

"I… after watching both Draco and Elizabeth today and for the past three years, I've come to realize, that, that, I really want another one. Maybe one who would be the complete mix of both of us, not just looking like one of us while acting like the other. Kurt, I want another baby, a baby who would have equally combined genes as the both of us." Blaine said as he starred down at his husband.

"Blaine, I… Can I be the one to carry this baby for nine months? As in, be the one who's pregnant. And with my current job, it would be easier for me to work at home like I do most of the time, since Draco and Elizabeth aren't in pre-school yet," Kurt said.

"So, do you mean, you really want to have another baby? It's a yes?" Blaine asked with a surprised face. He hadn't been too sure what Kurt would think, but know that he knew the answer, he was beyond happy.

"Yes, Blaine, I want to have your baby! And at least this time around, I'll actually be able to lay in your arms better once I'm as big as a whale, unlike last time, where we were both whales and could only hold hands in those final months," Kurt said with a smile on his face as he watched his husband's face light up with excitement.

"Kurt, you don't know how much this means to me. Thank you! I love you so much and the fact that you're willing to carry my child once again just makes me even happier," Blaine said. He looked down at his husband's lips, but before he kissed him again, he quickly said, "Let's make a baby!"

* * *

><p>let me know what you thought through a review and i hope you liked it! :)<p> 


End file.
